


Eighteen Years

by Ruingaraf



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruingaraf/pseuds/Ruingaraf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen years growing up isn't really all that long, in the scheme of things. Experimenting with a minimalistic style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighteen Years

Twins are born to an exhausted mother, exactly an hour apart. First a girl, then a boy, and as their father holds them he finds it remarkable how identical they are in every way down to their nearly bald heads. Soon after they are dressed in pink and blue to differentiate them to anyone who doesn’t have the energy or desire to check their anatomy.

A year has passed and the twins are a year old. Heavier, larger, and still identical down to their steadily-growling hair. There is a party thrown for the relatives and everyone laughs as Rin faceplants herself in the cake. Nothing is unusual except that when Len accidentally hits his tiny hand against the table leg, Rin begins to cry before he does.

They are two and now is when they discover, walking everywhere. Oddly, they haven’t started to speak true language yet, but amongst themselves are rapidly developing a system of babbled sounds and gesture. Watching them, their mother feels both charmed and slightly left out.

They are three and constantly fighting. The terrible twos year squared evidently meant taking it out on each other and it shows no signs of stopping. The squabbles start over nothing, heat up, both toddle away, then come back together at the sound of the other crying.

They are four and seem to have figured out how to use words to avoid fighting more than a dozen times in a day. Vocabularies are increasing rapidly and they go on and on about their adventures together. Adventures as knight and princess, as pirate and parrot, as horse and rider and as so much more. Their parents are relieved that the two of them have each other to wear themselves out with.

They are five and school is starting. Their kindergarten teacher comments that it’s a bit odd for kids to be dropped off without a security blanket or favorite toy on the first day. Terrified, they hold hands and go everywhere together, shrinking back in tandem when something startles them. It’s only when they cry and cling to each other that it becomes evident why toys and blankets aren’t their means of soothing.

They are six and about to enter their first school play. Practicing lines carefully, they swear to each other that they will star opposite lead roles. When auditions go through, Len freezes up. The part goes to another kid, and Rin turns in her own script without a word.

They are seven and have discovered sports. Not, perhaps, by learning the word for the first time, or even the rules, but by having enough familiarity with their bodies to push themselves. Baseball is a favorite of both and they investigate teams, only to be heartbroken that the boys and girls leagues are separate. Instead they form their own team, with stuffed animals as outfielders.

They are eight years old and Rin is asking why she doesn’t have her own room. Their father explains that the family’s house only has two bedrooms, and pacifies her by purchasing a set of bunk beds— a twin on top and a double on bottom. After a brief scuffle over the top, Rin decides she likes the bottom better anyway. Len doesn’t fight her.

They are nine and Len has broken his leg by falling out of a tree. For six months he can’t climb the ladder to his own bed, and their mother tells Rin to trade beds with him for this time. She disobeys in irritation, telling Len that it’s still her bed. Even after his leg heals, they stay that way, because sleeping alone seems lonely by comparison.

They are ten and people are beginning to question them. Their interests and friends are different, but the amount of time they spend together is garnering a critical eye. ”Why do you even want to hang out with your stupid brother? ‘I can’t stand _my_ little sister’ and even ‘Kids, it’s good that you’re so close, but shouldn’t you be spending time apart?’ Eventually, pressure wins out and the next year is lonely.

They are eleven and share their first kiss. The year apart has made them more interested in each other than ever, and they share long talks in the darkness of the bottom bunk. One of many is about love and kisses, and curiosity of what it feels like. Rin leans over and plants Len a good one on the lips. He flushes and squirms, she only remarks that it was more boring than the movies.

They are twelve and have kissed several more times. There is a boy in Rin’s class that she likes, and she demands her brother’s help in getting good enough at kissing to impress him. It’s only many years later that she confesses there was never any boy.

They are thirteen and kisses turn to touches. It’s their special time, their secret time away from parents and teachers, and they begin to crave it. For fun, they find themselves pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend, and they slowly discover that their bodies aren’t as identical as they once were.

They are fourteen and nasty rumors begin to spread. Both Len and Rin are more concerned with friends and wanting to impress others, so they fight. Another year passes, more distant than any other. Rin dates a flurry of upperclassmen, Len goes out with a girl from English for a month before ending it with little explanation. The top bunk once again has an occupant.

They are fifteen and Len comes to a terrifying, heart-stopping realization. He thinks about sharing it on Valentine’s Day, and even buys chocolates and a card. But it’s harder than he thought and flimsy paper doesn’t convey any of the feelings he’s bottled up. Months later, Rin finds the evidence in his sock drawer and yells at him for a half hour. He doesn’t understand why.

They are sixteen and on speaking terms again. Rin is getting dressed up to go to a party, and she asks Len to fasten her necklace. His breath caresses her neck, one thing leads to another and then it hits them somewhere between Rin’s bra and Len’s shorts that this is no longer a childish game and what’s been happening between them is terrifying and shameful. Even so, feelings are confessed and they are in a guilty, fluctuating state of bliss.

They are seventeen and their secret is cracked open bit by bit. First to their friends, who are occasionally accepting, and then to their family. Predictably, they are thrown out of the house and live on Len’s part-time job income out of the backseat of his car. Things are tough.

They are eighteen and it would be legal for them to be wed, were they not related. Rin manages to get a scholarship and Len scrapes together enough money for a run-down apartment. Their life is not perfect, but they have each other and that is enough.


End file.
